This invention relates to a connector having a conductive shell disposed outside a connector body and, in particular, to a connector having a shell comprising a plurality of shell components.
A connector of the type is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-121094 and comprises a connector body connected to a cable and a shell disposed outside the connector body. The shell comprises a conductive upper shell fitted over the connector body from an upper side and a conductive lower shell fitted over the connector body from a lower side. The upper and the lower shells are electrically connected to each other when they are fitted over the connector body. In detail, the upper shell is provided with a leaf spring which is brought into contact with a side surface of the lower shell so that the upper and the lower shells are combined into an electrically integral structure.